


Shizu e il quadro

by Milady_Silvia



Category: Maria Holic
Genre: F/F, Introspection, Sad, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un momento quotidiano della vita di Shizu una volta diventato adulto e dismesso i panni 'della sorella'.





	Shizu e il quadro

Shizu e il quadro

  
  


Shizu si grattò la guancia sinistra, sotto il neo e strinse le labbra. Accavallò le gambe e sprofondò nella poltrona da dirigente, dalla finestra aperta entrò un alito di vento che gli fece volteggiare intorno al capo i corti capelli biondi.

La porta si aprì ed entrò il suo segretario, tenendo sotto braccio un pacco chiuso da uno spago.

“Signore, buongiorno” salutò. Si chiuse la porta alle spalle, spingendola con il piede, e raggiunse la scrivania, appoggiando sopra una decina di carte e tre cartellette il pacco di forma rettangolare.

“Oggi all’asta ci siamo aggiudicati il quadro che voleva” spiegò. 

Shizu si piegò, afferrò un tagliacarte e iniziò a tagliare lo spago.

“Ottimo” sussurrò, le labbra divennero più rosee. 

L’assistente arrossì e si voltò.

“Una domanda, signore. Perché ci teneva tanto ad averlo?” domandò. 

Shidō strappò la carta marrone, il rumore risuonò nel suo studio, e appallottolò i resti gettandoli nel cestino sotto la sua scrivania.

“Sanno tutti che Hizuko, il direttore della nostra compagnia rivale, puntava ad averlo” rispose. Guardò le pennellate sottili con cui era stata dipinta l’abitazione giapponese.

“Aggiudicarcelo ha sottolineato la nostra superiorità”. Proseguì, guardando il contrasto tra i colori scuri in basso a sinistra con cui era stato ritratto un albero spoglio e il verde della foresta lussureggiante dello sfondo.

“Gli azionisti apprezzano questi atti di forza”. Concluse, indurendo il tono. Le iridi rosso chiaro brillarono. 

Il suo segretario annuì, fece un inchino e si allontanò, aprì la porta, uscì e la richiuse alle proprie spalle. Shizu aprì il primo cassetto e ne trasse una busta aperta, ne tirò fuori un foglio ingiallito con i segni d’impronte di pollice in più punti. Lo aprì, in una delle pieghe si era aperto uno strappo.

“Caro fratello,

Londra è bellissima. Kanato ha trovato un ristorante dove preparano dei piatti al fegato strepitosi. Baciarsi sulla cima della Torre è stato entusiasmante e prendere l’ultimo piano dell’autobus è troppo divertente. Per visitare il museo ci abbiamo messo tre giorni. Abbiamo pensato che potremmo affittarla qui la nostra casa insieme. I nostri genitori hanno accettato la mia scelta? Spero di sì, così potranno accettare anche le tue scelte in fatto…” lesse a bassa voce. Sospirò e richiuse la lettera dentro la busta, risistemandola nel cassetto che chiuse con uno scatto. Si riappoggiò allo schienale della sedia.

“Come può Kanato preferire mia sorella a me, quando le ho dimostrato che le mie doti di attore mi rendevano meglio dell’originale?” si domandò. Abbassò lo sguardo e osservò i fiori rossi dipinti sul quadro e assottigliò gli occhi, guardando il riflesso dell’abitazione nell’acqua del lago.

“Bah, meglio così, quella  _yuri pervertita_ mi avrebbe potuto sporcare di sangue la tela nuova” borbottò.


End file.
